


Violence in Emotion

by heckin_tragic



Category: Original Work
Genre: I am so sorry, I dont know what wrong with me, forgive me jesus, this is really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckin_tragic/pseuds/heckin_tragic
Summary: This was written in preparation for a Senior English exam. I wrote this in 2 hours and felt pretty proud. I apologize for any trauma you receive. You have been warned.





	Violence in Emotion

Henry Carter sits in his car on that same deserted road described in his journalism files. His hands are grasping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. He’s desperately trying to keep his breathing steady. Trying to keep the panic attack at bay. Now really isn’t the time to lose his composure.

  
In front of him is someone standing statue still in the center of the road. They’re just staring at him through the windshield with absolutely no emotion held in their expression. It’s as if they weren’t just almost hit with a Ford SUV. With his breathing slowed, Henry exits the car, but still stands close enough to lean on the bonnet for support.

  
“_Are you okay?_” he’s forcing his voice to come out. It has to be strong enough for the person in front of him to hear. No response. “_Um… What are you doing in the middle of the road? I could have hit you._” Still no response. The stranger then tilts their head and begins to look Henry up and down. It’s as if they’re assessing him.

  
Their eyes meet for a brief moment and the reality of the situation begins to crush him into a state of overwhelming fear. This was not someone he wanted to be talking to. Fighting the panic, Henry slowly starts taking shaking steps back towards the driver side door. Never taking his eyes off the stranger, who still hasn’t moved an inch.

  
“_Well… um… If you’re okay, I’ll… I’ll just… I’m gonna go._” He hastily grabs the door handle and that is the moment when the stranger snaps. Lunging forward with ferocity. He isn’t sure if his brain just isn’t working, but they’re moving so fast, he doesn’t see them until they’re right on top of him. One hand pushing into his throat, slamming him against the car and holding him still. The pressure constricting his airflow and preventing him from crying out for help. Not that anyone would hear him from all the way out here. The other hand is pushed against the car next to Henry’s head, allowing his attacker stability as they take a closer look at him.

  
Though Henry’s attacker is at a clear physical advantage, fight or flight kicks in and Henry tries to pull their hand off his throat. The stranger watches as he struggles. They seem almost entertained by Henry’s attempts at fighting back, but despite his best efforts, it does absolutely nothing.

  
“_Okay, that’s enough. Hold still. Don’t resist it pet. It hurts more when you struggle. Believe me._” Tears begin to stream down Henry’s face. The stranger takes their hand off the car and swipes the tears away before pushing a lock of hair out of Henry’s eyes.  
“_I don’t want to do this. Truly, I don’t. But I have to. You aren’t the first, and certainly not the last._” They sigh and looks Henry up and down once more. “_You’re too pretty for this pet. Such a waste of beauty._” Henry’s attacker lifts his hand gently. “_Oh no pet, you’re shaking. Are you cold, or are you scared of me?_” The stranger growls in anger. Then their expression goes cold again. “_... Don’t worry my pet. I’ll make it all go away soon. Just don’t fight it._”

  
The only sounds to follow are that of an idle engine, the rustle of the trees as the wind blows through them, and the violent tearing and thrashing of an animal feasting on flesh.


End file.
